


It's Not Tinkering Without Superpowers

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [5]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Bonding time!
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	It's Not Tinkering Without Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Colin, Taylor is starting to understand, is unable to sit still if there’s something he can fix.

He’s replaced a foot of the table to make it more stable. Glued pads underneath the furnitures so they won’t scratch the floorboards. Oiled all the hinges in the building. Fixed the doorbell, the heater and the old ceiling fan. Taylor is learning so much about handiwork just by osmosis, it’s honestly kind of awesome.

Maybe she’ll even be able to use some of that once she starts going out.

(Soon. It will be soon. The stalker keeps coming back. So far, she’s always managed to distract him, but…)

(She needs to get rid of him. Permanently.)

Today, Colin hauled home a bunch of old computers. Apparently, none of them is working, but enough pieces are salvageable for him to build a new one, which is really impressive.

“Do you want to help?” he asks, and yes, she does.

It’s actually pretty fun.

“So, you never told me what your job was.”

Colin doesn’t even slow his fiddling before answering.

“I work in association with the PRT, mainly on technical elements. I do some maintenance on the building and equipment, for example,although I can’t tell you more for security reasons.”

That checks out with his itineraries. Maybe the stalker has something to do with his job, rather than the fact that he’s dating her dad?

“Did you meet Armsmaster?”

He shakes his head.

“Armsmaster works for the Protectorate, not the PRT.”

They keep working in companiable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title was "Technically It’s True”


End file.
